Ancient within
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Strange things are happening for our heroes, for it appears that a company called Nightrise had taken an intrest in them, and it all seems linked to an ancient legend about a great evil known as The Old Ones. Can one of them truely accept their destiny
1. The beginning

An hour before midnight. The night was peaceful, with no clouds in the sky. Everything about it was beautiful, even the full moon made the night look perfect. Most people were asleep, but there were still people at the pier, mostly people who were on summer vacation. Two of these people were a girl called Scarlett Adams and a boy who was known only as Highspeed. They were both standing by the railings, watching the moon and stars reflect on the water's surface. The two of them were almost completely silent, both letting their eyes speak for them. As they looked back out over the water, Scarlett's housekeeper stopped nearby, calling Scarlett over to the car. She waved at Highspeed as she left, leaving him to walk home on his own. He looked back out over the water, seeing the moon and stars reflection one last time before he left for home.

As he walked down the empty streets, he saw someone run past him. He was about to continue walking, until a man ran in front of him, appearing to be chasing the girl. He ignored Highspeed, keeping his sights set on the girl. Highspeed watched them both run down the street, knowing he shouldn't get involved, but a small spark of either the choice to do what's right, or a sense of boredom made him take one of the side streets, meaning he should be able to outrun the man and take him by surprise. He dashed off, taking one of the nearby alleyways as a shortcut. Meanwhile, the girl was starting to tire. She wasn't the most athletic girl around, but she'd managed to keep away from the man for an hour. She knew the man would catch her, it was just a matter of minutes, or seconds as the man ran faster, closing the gap between them. She was about to give up as the man was centimetres away, but stopped when she saw someone emerge from an alley, ramming the man away from her. She looked to see a boy with almost blue hair run past her, taking her hand and leading her away. Two more men came after them, expecting to catch the girl easily, only to be disappointed and surprised when the boy, who must have used a lot of energy to knock an adult over, started to move much faster than they expected anyone his age to run. They watched as the two of them disappeared from sight.

In a nearby alley, Highspeed and the girl tried to get their breath back. As they stood there, Highspeed looked down the street to see if any of the men were still chasing them. He saw no-one, turning around and seeing the girl looked familiar. He turned back into the alleyway, seeing something he remembered about the girl. He started to feel a little uncomfortable, knowing who the girl was. She was a year older than him, though she was only a little taller. From what one of her friends had told him, the girl's name was April, and every time Highspeed always felt a little uneasy when he was near her. This wasn't helped when once, just out of the blue, she had stared angrily at him. He doubted she remembered that, but she would probably recognise him soon enough. He looked back to the street, still seeing no-one. As he looked back, April started saying "Thanks for that. I didn't expect anyone to be chasing that guy." Highspeed looked to her, avoiding eye contact, commenting "This isn't the first time you've actually noticed me. I think you were kind of angry with me once, or I said something you didn't like." April looked him in the eye, recognising him immediately. She said "So you're the one my friend was talking about. And sorry about staring angrily at you." _"So I guess she does remember me,"_ he thought to himself. He looked around, thinking he heard something.

April looked to Highspeed, seeing him feeling a little uneasy around her. She also noticed he was looking around as if this sort of thing happened to him regularly. She also noticed that, just by looking at him, she had the feeling there was so much about him she would want to know, but knew he wouldn't be talking about it any time soon. Despite what her friend had told her, and the fact she'd just met him, she had the feeling this wasn't the boy she was told about. Then again, would he be as her friend had described if there were men after him. She stayed leaning against the wall, ready to ask about who this guy was. "So, if you were just passing, how come you knew how to head that guy off, and how did you know what to do when we got away," she asked, waiting for a reply. Highspeed looked back to her, replying "That's something I think I'll keep to myself for now, since you never know who might be listening." _"Guess I saw that coming,"_ she thought to herself. She was about to ask him something else, but saw him move into a defensive stance, as the three men who were chasing her ran into the alley.

The three of them came towards Highspeed, ready to fight. They came at him at a surprising speed, moving too fast for him to react. The knocked him to the ground, leaving him lying there as they moved closer to April. She backed into the wall, realising there was no way out. Though she didn't scream, someone seemed to answer the call for help inside her head. She looked down the alley, seeing someone start to step forward into the light. She gasped as she saw Highspeed had changed his hair almost completely blue and looked like Sonic the Hedgehog. He had spines on his back, but the most noticeable thing was that he had strange, gem-like symbols on the back of his hands, and was also glowing a bright, ghostly blue. He stepped forward, making the men's heads turn as he made his way towards them. They were about to attack, moving with the same reflexes as before, but seemed to have attacked thin air. They looked back, seeing Highspeed standing right behind them. They attacked again, only to find themselves frozen in mid-air, staring right at Highspeed. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something, but appeared almost emotionless, as if he was a machine behind his eyes. One of them noticed something in his eyes, remembering something he had learned at some point _"As well as these five children, there are four others out there that are just as important. If you should find one of them, then report back immediately."_ All of a sudden, all three men were thrown backwards by an invisible force. They hit the ground, feeling every bone in their bodies ache. They didn't even try to chase after the two of them as they left the alley.

Highspeed and April walked up to an abandoned apartment building. April looked up at it, wondering why they were here, barely listening to what Highspeed was saying until he said "To put it briefly, this is where I live," which made her look at him with a look of surprise and bewilderment. Without giving her time to ask questions, Highspeed walked over to the front entrance. April followed, still unsure if they both should be there. They made their way upstairs, moving up past dark, unlit hallways until Highspeed stopped climbing stairs and walked down one of the hallways. He stopped, reaching out to knock on the door at the end, only to jump back when the door opened, with Shadowspeed stepping out almost as if he was expecting to see him. He turned to go back down the hallway, stopping when he saw April making her way down to them. Before he said anything, Highspeed whispered to him "Long story. I might tell you it later," and went over to another door, opening it and walking in, looking to the girl lying on one of the old beds. He whispered something in her ear, backing away as if he was expecting something bad to happen. Instead, Nightbird simply woke up, looking to the door, seeing April, Shadowspeed and Nightshade, who had just woken up, standing outside. She then looked back to Highspeed, who was still standing next to her. She hoped she was still dreaming, for Highspeed had whispered to her _"I think we have a huge problem."_


	2. Inti Raymi

As midnight approaches, Highspeed and April tell the others about how the men were after her and how Highspeed fought them off. Shadowspeed listened carefully, going over the story in his head. He wondered how three "businessmen" could react with the reflexes to take down Highspeed, and why they would be after someone who didn't seem to be anyone special enough to try capturing. He looked out the window, seeing the full moon. The day was July 24th, and midnight was only fifteen minutes away. He didn't think there was anything special about today, but something about midnight tonight made him a little uneasy. The two of them had finished their story, mainly because Nightbird was asking questions about it.

Meanwhile, in an office block, the three men who tried to capture April were standing in the chairman's office, listening to him as he went on about how the three of them couldn't take down a child and how they failed to capture the girl. He hadn't given them a chance to speak, so they were waiting until he had finished. "So, what excuse do you have to explain this failure? And it better be good," the chairman finished, waiting for a reply. One of them stepped forward, explaining "We had easily beaten him, but he seemed to have somehow been able to get back on his feet and try to fight back. We tried to attack him again, but he somehow disappeared behind us. We attacked a third time, but we were stopped in mid-air by some kind of invisible force. We were thrown back, barely strong enough to go after them. The strange thing was that the invisible force seemed to be coming from the boy, who when he fought back was glowing a strange, ghostly blue colour......." the chairman raised a hand to signal silence, then said "Did this boy have any tattoos or symbols on the back of his hands?" The man answered "Yeah, he appeared to have strange, gem-like symbols on his hands the same colour as he was glowing." The chairman smiled, saying "In that case, bring me the boy and the girl, as well as anyone who tries to get in your way." The three of them nodded, leaving the room. The chairman smiled evilly "Soon, I'll have the strongest one of the chosen, and will hold all the cards."

Ten minutes to midnight. Back at the apartment block, Nightshade looked out the window, seeing two 4x4s pull up outside. She watched as the doors opened and twelve men, six from each car, make their way to the front door. She signalled to Highspeed, who simply said "How in the world did they know we were here." He ran out of the room, making his way towards the stairs. Nightbird and Nightshade followed, with Shadowspeed hanging back for a few seconds. As he left, he turned to April, telling her to stay there. He walked out before she could say anything, going the same way as the others. The four of them moved slowly down the stairs, listening as the men made their way up towards them. Highspeed started to head down, planning on leading the men to the roof. He walked through the door to the hallway, waiting for the men to get to his level. He didn't need to wait long, for the first six had made it to his floor. He started to edge backwards towards the second staircase. As the other six climbed the stairs, Shadowspeed tossed a blade of energy towards them, getting their attention. As the first six were busy with Highspeed, the other six decided to get these three children who tried to get in their way. The six who were after Highspeed watched as their comrades dashed up higher. They were about to turn and help them, but Highspeed threw something in their direction, making them remember their primary target.

Five minutes to midnight. Shadowspeed and Nightshade ran to the floor they had started on, with Nightbird close behind. Nightshade noticed the old door lying nearby, grabbing and carrying it over to the doorway. She was about to put it in place, when Nightbird slide underneath. With the door in place, Nightbird used a continuous fire blast to weld the door in place. She got to her feet, making her way to her room. As she pushed through the door, April stood to the side, running out when Nightbird shouted to. The two of them joined Shadowspeed and Nightshade by the door, who were ready to fight when the men broke through. Meanwhile, Highspeed had made it onto the roof, where he hid behind the fire exit area, waiting for the men to catch up to him. He watched them as they stepped onto the roof, holding strange guns by their side. He also noticed that if he stepped out into the open, all six of them would fire without thinking. Even if he moved fast enough, he wouldn't have anywhere to go. He watched them, wishing he hadn't, for the men had seen him and were now coming towards him. He prepared to run, but one of the men fired a tranquiliser dart at his back, knocking him out cold. He felt his strength leave him like a rushing river, his entire body crumpling under its own weight. He hit the ground, completely unconscious. He couldn't feel a thing, or do anything about what was going to happen. At the same time, the six men who were after Shadowspeed and the others had broken through, firing a tranquiliser dart at Shadowspeed, Nightbird and Nightshade. April watched as the three of them fell, the only three who could help her. The men, led by the chairman himself, stepped towards Highspeed, the clock struck midnight on July 24th, the day known as Inti Raymi.

The men stepped back as Highspeed started to glow a deep, ghostly blue colour. They watched as he rose into the air, his eyes slowly opening and glowing the same colour as his body. He looked over the men, appearing to be completely emotionless. It was as if he couldn't feel anything, showing no sign of being alive or dead. He looked like an angel but also looked like a demon, but only one thing was obvious, he had power beyond imagination, and he was about to unleash it. The men tried to fire the darts at him, but they had no effect. The just appeared to bounce off of him as if he was surrounded by an invisible shield. He looked over them with glowing, emotionless ghostly blue eyes, filling them with dread and fear. It was as if he was both evil and heroic, commanding some form of ancient power. He outstretched his arm, a ball of energy forming around it. He fired a blast of ghostly blue energy, disintegrating the guns and turning them into dust. All the while, he still showed no emotion. He looked to the chairman, saying in a voice that was unworldly, commanding and emotionless _"I command you to leave here now. If you resist, I will show you my full power, and will show no remorse or mercy."_ The men didn't need to be told twice, all of them rushing away as fast as possible. Highspeed watched as they ran into their cars, driving away as fast as possible. With that, the very power that possessed him left, leaving him in the way he was before, out cold and completely weak.


	3. July 25th

June 25th, the day after Inti Raymi. Highspeed was in deep unconsciousness from both the dart, and what had happened just hours before. Someone had helped drag him to bed, but despite this, he was still feeling so cold, almost as if he was completely numb. He hoped that whatever had happened was over. Little did he know, it was far from over, for it had only just begun.

He found himself lying on sand, feeling it beneath him before he woke up. He slowly got up, looking around. He was on an island in the middle of a black ocean. As he looked around, he saw only one thing, the lifelessness of the entire island and sea. There was no sound of any animals, no movement in the ocean except the waves rolling onto the beach. He felt as though he was alone, as if he was the only living thing for miles around. He looked towards a lifeless rock that might have been a mountain. There was nothing within view, not even another island nearby, but he was sure there might be something on top of the mountain that would help him, but he couldn't be sure. He slowly made his way towards it, still feeling weak as though he never had any strength to begin with. He tried to levitate himself, finding he couldn't make himself float for more than a few seconds. _"Great, what have I gotten myself into this time,"_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the mountain.

As he began his ascent, he began to recall the events of the night before, of how the men had attacked, knocking him out cold with a tranquiliser dart. The strange thing was that somehow, he could feel it happen to Nightbird. He started to think about how that was possible, finding that he was at the summit of the mountain in no time. He looked around the mountain, seeing almost the same as what he saw from the beach. He kicked a pebble, watching it fall down the mountain. He was about to walk down, until he heard something. It felt like a whisper, a voice that was fading away to nothing. He ignored it, making his way down. When he landed back on the beach, he felt a small tremor, and then looked at the ocean to see something that filled him with dread. There was a huge crack in the ocean, as if the world was being split apart. He watched as a shape, little more than a threatening shadow, made its way to the opening. He thought it was still coming up, but realized that the shadow he'd seen _was_ the thing he saw, a huge, black and overpowering dragon that was threatening to destroy anything that got in its way. Its burning red eyes focused on Highspeed, filling him with so much fear that he couldn't move. He watched as the dragon tried to step on him, waiting for the moment he was crushed, until he felt something move past him. He looked up to see someone blocking the dragon's claw with an invisible force. As Highspeed looked closer, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, for the person blocking the dragon looked _exactly_ like him.

The defender looked down on Highspeed, shouting to him with a similar voice _"Run, get away from here."_ Before anything could happen, Highspeed found himself surrounded by a blinding white light, looking down at something as if it was happening to him. He saw a man, dressed in what looked to him as monk's clothing, speaking down to "him" in a voice that was gruff and angry _"Do you really think being the most powerful is what gives you the power to beat us. You know nothing if that is what you believe," _and felt himself begin to fall back into unconsciousness, drifting through what felt like endless sleep. He tired to wake up, trying to return to the world he knew. With all that had happened, how did he know he wasn't already dead, drifting endlessly through nothing? He thought about what he would be leaving behind if that was true, thinking of his friends. He thought of Nightbird, Shadowspeed, Nightshade, Alex and Sabina, even thinking about April, despite having only just met her. Then he thought of Scarlett, thinking about all the good times they'd had. Almost as if it had never happened, he soon found himself home, lying in bed with the others around him. He opened his eyes slowly, hearing a disembodied voice saying _"Find the gatekeepers; they are the only ones who can stop the Old Ones and banish them from the world. Find them Ancient, and help them to win."_ He woke suddenly, jumping out of bed. Everyone stood back, wondering what was going on. He looked around, thinking that someone was watching him. He calmed down a little, turning back to the others. Nightbird looked at him, wondering what might have been wrong with him. She then thought of last night, when the men attacked. She remembered how all three of them, her, Shadowspeed and Nightshade, had been hit by tranquilisers and had been out cold. She also remembered how she had felt great power, not being in control but yet still aware of what was going on, how the men simply froze when they saw them, how they ran when they were commanded to, almost as if they were so scared of what they would do them. Then again, Nightshade had destroyed their weapons with a blast of black, ghostly energy that seemed unworldly and yet it looked so familiar, as if she had seen this sort of thing happen before.

April wasn't sure what was going on. She had seen Shadowspeed, Nightshade and Nightbird being hit by the darts and how they fell to the ground, lying there motionless the night before. She also remembered how the men were about to take a shot at her, but she had heard something before it had happened, the clock in the city striking twelve midnight. She also remembered how the three of them had started glowing, Shadowspeed glowing a deep, ghostly purple, Nightshade glowing a combination of black and ghostly white, and Nightbird who had glowed a bright but ghostly orange, and remembered how they had ordered the men to leave after Nightshade had turned their weapons to dust with a black, ghostly blast. She had thought they were going to turn on her, slowly walking backwards towards an open door, but instead saw them float gently to the ground, all three lying there as if the whole thing didn't happen. She felt a little uneasy for she had seen their symbols reveal themselves, the bright orange sun on Nightbird, the black moon on Nightshade, and a strange, five pointed purple star on Shadowspeed. They had started glowing before the three of them had risen up and ordered the men to leave. She already knew about Highspeed's symbol, the ghostly blue gem, and had seen him glow a ghostly blue when the men cornered them in the alley. She just knew that now, her plans for a peaceful summer weren't going to happen, for she was soon going to be caught up in what could be one of the most terrible battles ever fought in history.


	4. October days

October. Everyone was back at school, living normal, everyday lives. It was Saturday, and Highspeed was walking around the city, looking for something to do. _"Nightbird and Nightshade are with friends, Shadowspeed is installing and testing a new training program, leaving me with nothing to do but wander around like a headless chicken," _he thought to himself as he walked through one of the shopping centres. He was bored out of his mind, thinking about calling Scarlett. He was about to reach for his phone, then remembered that she was busy at home with her housekeeper. Ever since her abduction, Mrs Murdoch had limited when Scarlett could go out and about, usually making her stay home on school nights. He kept wandering around, still thinking of nothing to do. He sighed, bringing his phone out of his pocket. Although he still felt uncomfortable around her, Highspeed and April had gradually become friends. He sometimes avoided her in school, normally because someone had made her mad and she wouldn't really be in the mood. He was partly to blame, as people often made fun of him, so they also annoyed her because they were friends. As he pulled out his phone, he noticed he had a message from April's friend, Shannon. He read it, already running as he saw the first word.

The message read _"Get here as soon as you read this message, and I mean NOW!"_ and Highspeed was constantly dodging shoppers going about their business. He had almost arrived where Shannon was, but he also saw someone from school he was hoping had gone blind. It was Adam Young, and he wouldn't be too happy to see him. He hoped upon hope that Adam wouldn't see him, but just as he was almost through the door, Adam stuck out his foot, tripping Highspeed and sending him into the wall. Highspeed rubbed where he hit the wall, turning around to see Adam walking towards him, face full of confidence. He grabbed Highspeed by the collar, making as if to strangle him. He almost spat out the words "I think I owe you something from last year," and raised his fist. Highspeed simply replied "And I think you should learn there's a time and place for everything, like now's not the time to get even," then rammed his knee right in between Adam's legs, making air explode from his mouth. Adam quickly let go, still completely breathless. Before he could say anything, Highspeed looked at him saying "But I think you know the place for my foot," and ran off.

Shannon looked round. She had heard Adam yell in pain, and looked to see Highspeed running to her as fast as he could. Before he could stop, Shannon snapped "Why do I have the feeling you helped Adam with that scream?" Highspeed replied "How'd you guess. But I don't think that's why you told me to come here." Shannon pointed towards the back of the multi-storey car park, saying with a trace of worry "I saw April go that way after some guy. She hasn't come back for ten minutes, and I'm really starting to get worried." Highspeed looked towards the car park "What did this guy look like?" and immediately Shannon replied "He was wearing some kind of suit, like a business man...." and that was all she got to say as Highspeed belted towards the building at top speed. He could think of one good reason April would go after a business man, and it wasn't to ask about bank accounts. He turned a corner, looking to see two men trying to put something in the trunk of a car. As he moved closer, his eyes widened, for he saw that April was out cold, looking so weak and defenceless. It was the first time Highspeed had ever seen anyone so weak, and he knew April didn't get that way without a fight. He knew he had to act fast, moving himself into position. He outstretched his hand, beginning to glow a ghostly blue colour.

The men had thought that their assignment was too easy. The girl might have resisted, but they had easily beaten her, knocking her unconscious. They were hoping that this job might go well, unlike the last two attempts to capture her, but that was only because the boy had gotten in the way. Unless the boy could teleport, there was no way he would get in their way. They were just about to put April in the trunk, but somehow, the door had slammed down on its own. One of them was about to open it again, but the car alarm went off, making a racket that would have attracted anyone on the streets. They put her down, trying to get into the car and turn off the alarm. It was a big mistake, for the moment they put her down, they both felt something like a cold wind. They turned around, a look of shock on their faces. Highspeed was standing right behind them, and he was ready to fight. The men drew their guns, firing straight at his chest. It was useless; all it did was give Highspeed something to throw at them. He dropped the bullets, grabbing something from his back. It looked like a lightsaber, but he pushed a button and now had a staff to fight with, charging between the men and hit them both with his staff. As they skidded across the tarmac, Highspeed grabbed one of them with telekinesis and throwing him into a wall. He grabbed the second, throwing him into the car. Highspeed didn't wait for them to recover, carrying April towards the way he'd came in. As both men recovered, they made their way to the car and drove off quickly, wanting to be far away from Highspeed.

As he carried April towards the exit, he realized he couldn't get her home without being seen. He stopped in a place no-one would see them, taking off his jacket and folding it to make a pillow for April to lie on. He noticed small cuts on her arms, also seeing similar ones where her jeans had been torn around the legs. He knew he needed to get bandages and somehow get Nightbird. He also knew he couldn't leave April lying there on her own. He ran to where he knew Shannon would hear him. He shouted to her, making himself heard over the crowds. What he didn't know was that Adam had recovered from their little encounter, and had also heard Highspeed shouting. As Shannon ran to help, Adam easily outran her, reaching Highspeed first. He hadn't noticed April, and was waiting to get even with Highspeed. He challenged him, getting angrier when Highspeed refused. He hit Highspeed in the arm, challenging him again. Shannon arrived to see Highspeed make his way towards Adam, getting angrier after each step. Adam, hoping to settle things then and there, said "So do you accept my challenge, or are you just the big weakling everyone......" but shrank in fear when Highspeed, his temper higher than ever and his blood as hot as magma, shouted right in his face _"Listen Adam, I have just taken down two guys who tried to take April, and right now, she's out as cold as ice. I need you to get some bandages for her wounds right now. If you still challenge me then I will break your neck in half and then I will throw you off a cliff and personally drop training weights on your head. GOT IT!" _Adam started to back away, making off to buy bandages. Highspeed tossed his phone to Shannon, telling her to find some good reception a get Nightbird. Before she left, Highspeed asked Shannon for her jacket, saying he'd use it for April's blanket. Shannon went out into the street, leaving Highspeed alone with April. He had completely calmed down; all the anger had left him. He stood watching April, seeing her breath slowly. At least he'd gotten to her in time, knowing that what the men would have done to her might have been a painful burden to bear if he hadn't stopped them. Just as the thought played through his mind, he heard a voice, the same voice he heard when he had woken up after the men had attacked, saying _"The Old Ones have been freed, and they are now searching for the fifth gatekeeper, Scar. It is up to you to find her first Ancient, you mustn't let anything happen to her."_


	5. St Meredith's

It was all over the news. Highspeed couldn't believe all this had happened. Just a few hours ago, Scarlett was on a field trip to St Meredith's, and now she had gone missing, mysteriously disappearing without a trace. Nightbird and Shadowspeed had gone to MI6 offices to try and find any leads on Scarlett's disappearance, while Highspeed and Nightshade had went to where she had gone missing. They were about to dash into the church when, completely by surprise, April had appeared behind them. _"Okay, I know we're friends but this does count as weird as how she's always behind me when I'm about to dash off at full speed,"_ Highspeed thought to himself. Nightshade was talking, but Highspeed wasn't paying any attention. His mind was racing over Scarlett's disappearance, thinking about how he had almost lost her when Cray had taken her. He wasn't going to let it happen again, that he had promised her, and he intended to keep it.

Completely against the idea, Nightshade and Highspeed decided to let April come. She had been persistent, saying how they might need her. Highspeed had given her his staff, knowing he probably wouldn't need it, and had run into the church when no-one was looking. Nightshade levitated herself and April to the roof, planning to enter that way. They regrouped, standing in front of a strange door. Highspeed looked over it, feeling something strange about it. He was about to open it when, out of his control, the gem symbols on his hands burned into sight, filling the church with an eerie blue glow. As the glow faded, Nightshade shouted "We want to go through that door _without_ a lightshow, so if you don't mind," she said as she reached for the door, finding that her moon symbols had appeared on her hand. A little spooked, she stepped back. Annoyed they were just standing there, Highspeed stepped forward, commenting "If you're just going to be spooked by a door, then I'll open it," as he opened the door. As he looked through it, he expected to see a hallway, but instead found they were in a completely different place altogether, and as they walked through, the door closed behind them.

As they looked around, they noticed it was freezing cold, much colder than it was in St Meredith's. It felt like the middle of winter, and as they walked further into the place, Nightshade noticed her hands were starting to go numb already. It felt like an old monastery, giving the appearance of a sacred, yet sinister place. As they turned a corner, they heard voices, and hid as two figures, both dressed in monk's clothes, walked past. They were talking in whispers, meaning Highspeed could only make out a little of what they said. He heard one of them mention how they had "one of the five gatekeepers" and that was when it hit him. The voice he heard had spoken of five gatekeepers, and how he, or someone called Ancient, was to find the fifth. His head was spinning, going over all the things that had happened. The five gatekeepers, the strange door, the people who were after him, the voice in his head, he thought he was going to explode. He concentrated on the only thing that mattered right now, finding Scarlett, and with that, he ran in the direction the monks had come from. Nightshade shouted to him "Where are you going? We need to find Scarlett. This isn't the time to go exploring." Highspeed shouted back "I just know Scarlett is here. I need you to find out where we are," and ran off. Nightshade shook her head saying quietly to April "Why Alan Blunt put Highspeed in charge is beyond me. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

After dashing through multiple corridors, Highspeed heard something. It sounded like someone banging on a door, and it was close by. Highspeed ran to where he heard the noise, hoping upon hope that it was Scarlett. He found the door and, thinking the knocking had stopped, put his ear next to the door. Then, just as he tried to listen in, someone hit the door again, making Highspeed step back in pain. He looked through the keyhole, only to step back again when someone looked back at him. He heard a voice saying "Highspeed, is that you?" and replied "It's me Scarlett, and thanks for kicking the door into my face." Scarlett laughed a little at the joke, knowing it could only be Highspeed who would make an attempt to make a joke in this kind of situation. She said back "I'm fine. All I remember is coming through a door in St Meredith's and ending up here. Then the guy in charge here babbled on about how I was one of these five gatekeepers. Then they said they'd hand me over to some corporation, after they were finished torturing me. Please, you have to get me out of here," she said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. Highspeed looked at the lock, thinking about a little trick he could try. He heard footsteps, so he knew he didn't have much time, and he wasn't sure the trick would work. He knew he had to risk it, even if it meant waiting a while. He tried to grab the lock with telekinesis, trying to make it open. He heard the lock click, knowing the trick had worked. He dashed into the cell, hiding next to the door. He pulled the door shut, signalling to Scarlett to keep quiet. He locked the door again, making sure no-one would notice the noise.

A key had been put in the lock, opening the door a second time. Two monks had come in; one of them carrying what appeared to be Scarlett's "breakfast", while the other kept guard. They didn't notice what Scarlett held behind her back until she'd used it. It was an icicle, probably pulled down from the window. The first monk fell to the ground screaming, while the second ran into the room after Scarlett. It was a big mistake, for as he entered, someone pushed him forward onto the bed. He turned around to see a boy emerge from his hiding place. He leapt after him, but almost got hit by the door as it glowed a ghostly blue and slammed shut. He heard the door lock, and noticed his key was missing. He started hitting the door while Highspeed, who had taken the key, and Scarlett ran towards where they thought the door might be. They could hear the monks chasing them, and as they turned a corner, they almost collided with Nightshade and April. Before they could say anything, one of the monks came too close for comfort. They ran back to the door as fast as they could; finding one of the monks nearby, ready to block their escape. Scarlett ran towards the door, and as she reached the door, the monk, who had run straight at the door at the same time, almost grabbed her. She looked to see someone knock the monk flying, landing right beside her. It was Highspeed, and before she said anything, Highspeed turned and shouted "Get through the door NOW. I'll hold them back as long as I can." Without arguing, April and Scarlett ran through the door, but Nightshade hesitated. She wanted to help, but Highspeed looked her in the eye, and she saw something that wasn't the Highspeed she knew, but at the same time felt familiar. She ran through the door, closing it after her.

Highspeed stood alone against what felt like an army. Behind him, a sea of men in brown cloaks stood, holding anything they could grab hold of and use as a weapon. In front of him appeared to be the man in charge. His name was Father Gregory, and he was ready to fight. Highspeed almost laughed at the idea he'd be fighting these old men, and it showed when he said, voice full of confidence "An army of old men against someone young who knows several martial arts. There's no chance, even if you were armed with missiles." His eyes soon widened as he watched Father Gregory struck out, kicking him in the chest. Highspeed was thrown onto his back, surprised by the attack. He leapt up, trying not to hold back. Every kick and punch he unleashed was countered, showing that he'd completely underestimated his opponent. He prepared to unleash another punch, but Father Gregory kicked him in the arm, making it go almost completely numb. Highspeed tried a kick, but one of the monks had been behind Father Gregory and had hit Highspeed with a metal bar. It had caught him in the head, making his head bleed. Another monk struck Highspeed in the leg, making it so he couldn't run away. Father Gregory stood over him, saying in a voice full of victory "You seem to have underestimated us. We knew all about you and your powers, and we knew how to block your flow of energy. We might have lost the girl, but at least we have Ancient, the most powerful of the chosen ones. Did you really think being the most powerful means you have the power to beat us? You know nothing if that is what you believe." Highspeed remembered this scene from his dream. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his powers. He felt his other leg and arm go numb, using this to only make him concentrate harder.

The monks took a step back as Highspeed, lying completely still, started to glow a ghostly blue. They grabbed whatever weapon they could, clutching it tightly. They watched as Highspeed floated into the air, his eyes opening and burning a bright blue. They were ready to fight back, but were only blown away when Highspeed fired a ghostly blue blast at the ground, sending most of the monks flying into each other. Father Gregory watched as a blast struck him, sending him flying into one of the walls. Highspeed watched as the monks tried to get to their feet and run. He looked back to the door, the symbols on his hands glowing brighter as the door opened. He levitated through, feeling all his power leave him as he emerged on the other side. He was back at St Meredith's, and he was out cold when he fell through the door. Shadowspeed, who had arrived after Nightshade contacted him, caught him as he fell. He led him back home, laying him in bed where he slept for the entire next day.

After school on Thursday, Highspeed checked his phone to find a message from Scarlett. The message said to meet her at the pier tonight. Highspeed knew the news wouldn't be good, but nothing could have prepared him for what Scarlett wanted to tell him. The night came quickly, and Highspeed left quickly, not wanting to keep Scarlett waiting. He found her standing in the place they'd always be to watch the beautiful night. There were a few clouds in the sky, and the moon glinted over the water. Though the scene was beautiful, the atmosphere that surrounded the two of them was anything but. As he came up beside her, Scarlett looked at him, tears in her eyes. They spent a few seconds looking out over the water, watching the moon's reflection dance over the waves. Scarlett looked away, saying quietly "I always loved this view. Too bad this might be the last time I'll ever see it." Highspeed was about to ask why, but Scarlett said "My dad wants me in Hong Kong, and I have to leave tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to go, but it looks like I don't have a choice." She threw her arms around Highspeed, bursting into tears. Highspeed hugged her; trying to comfort her "I know I'm going to miss you. We've been through so much together, and now we'll be a world apart. But think of all the good things, and besides, I'll come visit. You know it isn't forever, and we'll see each other again. I promise." Scarlett wanted to say more, but Mrs Murdoch had pulled up nearby. Before she left, the two of them hugged for what might be the last time, and Scarlett left. Highspeed started to walk home, walking through the park as a shortcut. As he walked past the trees, some older boys, looking for trouble and something to do, decided to pick on him. The oldest grabbed a pebble and threw it at him, signalling the other boys to join in. One of the pebbles hit Highspeed on the head, knocking him out and making him fall forward. Though he was out cold, something made the other boys cower in fear, and, though he was unconscious, somehow the boys had been sent running in pure terror, and there was a crack in one of the nearby walls that looked like something had tried to smash it.


	6. All the way

It felt like a dream. After he'd been knocked out cold, Highspeed had found himself on a path surrounded by nothingness, threatening to suck him into it. He felt a strong wind, and heard a scream. He ran along the path until he found Scarlett clutching to the path for dear life as the wind threatened to pull her into nothingness. Highspeed grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back onto the path. They looked each other in the eye, letting their eyes speak for them. Highspeed used all his strength to pull Scarlett closer to him, almost getting her onto the path, but something hit him in his legs. He buckled, unable to stop himself from falling forward into nothingness. He still held Scarlett close, not wanting to lose her again. They continued falling, holding each other close. Highspeed closed his eyes as a blinding light threatened to consume them.

His eyes opened suddenly, and he found he wasn't falling anymore. He saw that Scarlett, who had been with him seconds ago, had completely disappeared. He looked around, finding himself in what felt like a cavern, completely shrouded in darkness. As he looked up, he noticed an ominous mist, and there was a light somewhere in the cave. He ran towards it, finding something that horrified him more than anything. Lying in front of him was Scarlett, looking as if all the life had been absorbed from her and this was all that was left. There was another light, and in it stood a figure that, while human in shape, had no facial features, and was like a large, black shadow. He stood in the centre of the cavern, demanding unworldly authority. Though he'd never seen him before, his name burned in Highspeed's mind. "Chaos! What have you done to her?" Highspeed shouted, his voice full of anger. Chaos laughed, speaking in a way that felt like an ominous whisper and unworldly power _"I have merely put her into her weakest state to feast from her pain and suffering. And now, I'll do the same to you Ancient,"_ and outstretched his arm, grabbing Highspeed with invisible strings. Highspeed yelled in pain as Chaos made him suffer. _"You see, I feed from human suffering, and with the pain already inside you, it will be like a meal fit for a king,"_ Chaos said as Highspeed yelled in pain again. All he could see was all the painful memories he'd ever been through. But there was one thing. All the suffering that Highspeed could see wasn't just his own, but that off Scarlett. This was all that was needed. He burned from within, causing Chaos to step back, dropping Highspeed. Highspeed supported himself on his arms, and was now surrounded by the very energy Chaos had used to feed on his suffering. He absorbed the energy, becoming the very thing that no-one would ever imagine.

The first change was that he was burning a bright, demonic blood red, and the blue gem symbols on his hands had changed to that of three crystals. This started the transformation, giving his skin a demonic red stone-like appearance. The spines on his back exploded into several larger ones, and his spiked hair had turned red and the spikes had grown much longer, becoming demonic and the ends had become torn. His hands had become claws, and there were even longer claws that had formed from where his fingers joined to his hand. His eyes were burning a bright demonic red, burning almost to the point of blinding. He also had grown demon dragon wings, which only added to the fear invoked by his presence. Chaos looked in horror. Though the Old Ones feared the Five, they had nightmares about the one who Highspeed had just become. He was the one who had once wiped out vast forces of the Old Ones. He had also defeated a copy of Chaos, and his name was appropriate for his appearance, for his name was Demon. Chaos looked in horror as Demon stepped towards him, glowing brighter with every step he took. When he was within arms of Chaos, Demon reached out and grabbed Chaos by the throat. He leapt into the air, throwing Chaos into a wall as if he were a ragdoll. As Chaos tried to recover, Demon appeared before him and grabbed Chaos's throat and held him against the wall. Chaos tried to break free, but Demon just said, his voice an unworldly deep growl "You're lucky only the five gatekeepers can truly defeat you, otherwise your reign of terror would have ended before the final battle was ever thought of. But that doesn't make you invincible." As the words left his mouth, demonic red energy had formed around his hand, and he unleashed a blast of pure demonic power which made an unworldly screech. The cavern filled with a bright white light, and Highspeed woke up, almost as if he had been in a deep sleep. He looked around, hearing the voice he'd heard twice before _"The fifth gatekeeper has been lured and trapped in Necropolis. It's up to you to find her Ancient. Find her in what was once Hong Kong, and help her to meet with the other four. Find Scar......" _and with that said, Highspeed woke up, his mind racing over what had just happened. It was all now clear to him.

He was Ancient, the most powerful of the chosen ones, and the fifth gatekeeper had been Scarlett all along. He couldn't believe it all, but knew that it was up to her to find her. He looked at the clock. It was five thirty, but it was too late to stop her boarding the plane. He grabbed a backpack, packing all the essential things for his journey. The last thing he did was write a note to the others. This included April, for she had been as big a part in all this like the others. He knew Scarlett would be halfway to Hong Kong by now, so he left the apartment, and started to run as fast as he could. He reached the beach, seeing plenty of people he knew enjoying themselves on the pier. They looked at him in astonishment as he ran past them, not slowing down as he ran across the water, only going faster. He had a music player on him, and it was blaring out the song as he ran past everyone. The song had been set to repeat itself, and the song was All the Way by Crush 40, one of Highspeed's favourite artists. It played even as he hit the sound barrier, blaring as he tore through streets and motorways. He saw the border between Europe and Asia, but only tore past it at full speed. Nothing could possibly stop him. It wasn't the song, but the fact that Scarlett needed him, and he would save her if it killed him. He tore through open plains and between mountains. It was exhilarating, moving so fast that it defied science. And all the while the song sounded, and the lyrics made him move faster _"Give me chills, give me thrills. Take in the first place. Nothing's going to bring me down. Go for it all to get the prize. Hold on till the end, cause I'm taking it all the way!!!!!" _


End file.
